Generally described, turbo-machinery such as gas turbine engines and the like include a main gas flow path extending therethrough. Gas leakage, either out of the gas flow path or into the gas flow path, may lower overall gas turbine efficiency, increase fuel costs, and possibly increase emission levels. Secondary flows also may be used within the gas turbine engine to cool the various heated components. Specifically, cooling air may be extracted from the later stages of the compressor for use in cooling the heated components and for purging gaps and cavities between adjacent components. For example, segment seals may be placed at junctions between turbine components such as stators and the like to limit air leakage. Segment seals, however, may be spaced apart, resulting in leakage flow escaping through gaps in between the segment seals. Leakage flow may result in reduced efficiency of the gas turbine.
There is thus a desire for improved segment seals for use with gas turbine components, such as stator components and other components of heavy duty gas turbine engines. Such segment seals may be configured to reduce or remove gaps between segment seals, resulting in reduced leakage flow therethrough, as well as increased overall efficiency and/or increased component lifetime.